Pour que tu reviennes
by Kiria01
Summary: Une suite alternative à la fin de la série : Et si Michael avait refusé que Maria les suive au moment de leur fuite de Roswell ?
1. Introduction

Leurs vies étaient en danger et ils devaient fuir. Ils avaient échappé de peu à l'embuscade tendue par les agents du gouvernement lors de la soirée de remise des diplômes mais grâce à Max et Michael, tout le monde était là, sains et saufs.

Michael : Vous mettez pas à genoux devant moi, ça va me gêner.

Max sourit en regardant Michael.

Liz : Ils ne savent presque rien sur toi, Kyle. Si tu veux repartir ...

Kyle : Même si par miracle, ils ne m'ont pas mis dans le lot avec vous, il y a toujours le souci de mes pouvoirs extraterrestres latents. Il se peut qu'un jour je me mette à chauffer et à tourner comme un micro onde alors quand ça m'arrivera, je veux être avec les miens.

Michael : Mais attend, je rêve pas, il est en train de s'incruster là ...

Max allait répondre à Michael lorsque la voix de Maria se fit entendre.

Maria : Moi non plus je ne repars pas.

Liz : Non ???

Maria : Non, mon avenir est ici.

Michael : Maria, réfléchis un peu à ce que tu dis.

Maria : J'ai réfléchi. C'est moi qui décide et c'est ce que je veux. Alors, peu importe la façon dont ça se terminera mais on vivra tous ensemble.

Michael : Maria, je ne peux pas t'obliger à fuir sans cesse, ce n'est pas ta vie ça, je ne veux pas te l'imposer. Je t'aime tu sais.

Maria : Moi aussi, mon SpaceBoy.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, il commença à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'il détacha enfin sa bouche de la sienne, son regard changea tout à coup et devint plus dur.

Michael : Tu ne peux pas venir avec nous. Va t'en.

Maria : Mais, Michael ...

Michael : Va t'en, je te dis, ta vie n'est pas avec moi.

Il la repoussa loin de lui, puis se tourna pour ne plus la voir.

Maria éclata en sanglots. Liz se rapprocha d'elle pour la réconforter mais elle ne put se saisir de la main de son amie. Cette dernière partit en courant, loin d'eux, loin de cet homme qui une fois de plus l'avait repoussé. Elle ne vit jamais le visage de Michael inondé de larmes qui murmurait « C'est mieux pour toi mon amour ... ».


	2. CHAP 1 : Réapprendre à vivre

Trois semaines s'étaient maintenant écoulées depuis leur fuite de Roswell et Maria finissait ce soir là son service au CrashDown. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se laisser aller au désespoir qui l'avait envahi depuis leur départ. Harcelée de questions par les parents de Liz, mais aussi par les agents du gouvernement qui l'avait interrogé des heures durant, elle n'avait du son salut qu'à Jesse qui avait été un soutien sans faille durant cette période difficile. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver à la fermeture le soir, histoire de parler de la perte que chacun d'eux venait de subir. Lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de la porte, elle ne fut donc nullement surprise de le voir.

Maria : Hey, Jesse.

Jesse : Salut ma grande. Alors pas trop difficile cette journée ?

Maria : Ca a été, je me suis seulement sentie un peu seule ...

Jesse : Je sais. L'absence, le manque ... c'est pour cela que ... je vais partir pour Boston rejoindre le poste que l'on m'a proposé.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle éclate en sanglots.

Maria : Alors, toi aussi, tu m'abandonnes ?

Jesse ne savait que répondre : il avait conscience que ce départ sonnait comme une nouvelle désertion pour elle, mais rester encore à Roswell, sans Isabel, lui était devenu insupportable. Il fallait qu'il avance, sinon il se laisserait définitivement allé.

Jesse : Mais, je resterai toujours disponible pour toi, tu sais. Tu pourras m'appeler quand tu le souhaites, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter ...

Maria savait qu'il disait la vérité. Durant les dernières semaines, elle avait pu découvrir Jesse, et avait bien vite compris ce qui avait pu séduire son amie Isabel : Au delà du fait qu'il était bel homme, il était bourré de qualités, généreux, attentif, d'une attention constant envers les autres, au dépend de ses propres intérêts. D'autre part, elle comprenait son point de vue, car si elle avait eu la possibilité, elle aurait déjà fui Roswell afin de laisser loin derrière elle ses souvenirs.

Maria : Je te comprend, mais tu vas me manquer.

Maria venait de rentrer chez elle, épuisée par une nouvelle journée de service au CrashDown. Ce travail lui faisait de plus en plus horreur, et la perspective de finir sa vie à Roswell comme serveuse était devenue au fil des jours son pire cauchemar. Elle venait tout juste de s'asseoir sur son lit lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Lorsqu'elle vit s'afficher le nom de son interlocuteur, elle retrouva de nouveau le sourire.

Maria : Jesse ... alors, toujours satisfait d'être à Boston ?

Jesse : Salut ma grande. Boston me va très bien, je te remercie. Et toi, Roswell te convient toujours ?

En entendant le soupir de son amie, il sut à quel point cette question était au coeur de ses préoccupations.

Jesse : Ecoute, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Un poste va se libérer au cabinet. Ce n'est qu'une place d'assistante, mais j'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'intéresser.

Maria : Jesse, je ne sais pas ... je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses ... et puis je n'y connais rien en droit ... et puis ...

Jesse : Tu cherches quoi là ? Des raisons pour ne pas accepter ? écoutes, Maria, quitter Roswell a été la meilleure chose que j'ai faite, et je pense que c'est nécessaire pour tu reprennes enfin le cours de ta vie. Je m'occuperai de te trouver un lieu pour vivre et je t'aiderai dans ce nouveau job.

Maria ne savait que répondre. Il avait sans nul doute raison, quitter cette ville, tous ces lieux marqués par les souvenirs, ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique.

Maria : Tu me laisses parler à ma mère et on se rappelle, ok ?

Jesse : J'attends ton appel.

Maria se dirigea vers le salon, bien décidée à voir sa mère et à obtenir son agrément pour aller à Boston.

Amy DeLuca savait que sa fille était malheureuse. Elle connaissait le poids d'un chagrin d'amour et la douleur que provoquait le départ de celui que l'on aimait. Lorsqu'elle vit sa fille sur la pas de la porte, elle sut instinctivement qu'une page importante de leurs vies respectives allait se tourner.

Maria : Maman, il faut que je te parle. De moi et de mon avenir.

Amy : Tu veux que l'on discute de tes études. Si c'est cela ...

Maria : Arrêtes, s'il te plaît, et laisse moi parler. Tu sais que ces dernières semaines ont été très dures (Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux). Ma meilleure amie et l'homme à qui j'avais donné mon coeur sont partis, sans espoir de retour (Les sanglots avaient envahi sa voix). Roswell m'est devenu insupportable et je veux, moi aussi, m'en aller.

Amy : Mais où, Maria, et surtout pour quoi faire ?

Maria : tu te souviens de Jesse, le mari d'Isabel ? Et bien, il me propose un poste d'assistante dans le cabinet d'avocats qui l'emploie et je désire y aller ... c'est à Boston, maman ...

Amy dévisagea sa fille. Comme elle avait changé ces dernières semaines : son regard avait perdu ce pétillement et cette insouciance qui avait caractérisé son enfant pendant des années. Elle savait qu'il fallait la laisser partir, afin de suivre un avenir qui s'offrait enfin à elle.

Amy : ok, je t'autorise à partir et je signerai tout ce qu'il faudra. Mais, Maria ? Tu n'oublieras pas de donner régulièrement des nouvelles à ta pauvre mère rester au Nouveau Mexique ...

Maria regarda Amy en souriant et la prit dans ses bras. Cette étreinte marquait la fin de son adolescence et son entrée dans le monde des adultes, mais aussi une nouvelle indépendance qui allait lui permettre de se construire en tant que femme.

Elle rappela rapidement Jesse pour lui annoncer qu'elle acceptait son offre, et une semaine plus tard, elle montait dans un autocar en direction de Boston.


	3. CHAP 2 : Se reconstruire

Trois mois après son arrivée, Maria ne pouvait cacher sa satisfaction face à sa nouvelle situation. Malgré son jeune âge, elle s'était révélée une recrue exceptionnelle pour le cabinet, s'adaptant rapidement à ses fonctions et s'impliquant totalement dans les activités qui lui étaient confiées. Elle s'était découvert une passion pour le droit et le suivi des dossiers juridiques. Afin d'être au top dans son emploi, elle passait ses soirées à potasser livres et revues sur le sujet. Elle souhaitait véritablement se montrer à la hauteur en toute circonstance.

Elle vivait à Boston dans un studio meublé mais ce petit confort lui convenait pour l'instant. Ses maigres économies avaient été investi dans une garde robe adaptée à son nouveau statut professionnel et elle n'envisageait pas un déménagement à brève échéance.

Ce soir, elle était en train de lire un article sur les droits afférents à la liquidation d'une succession lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Regardant dans l'oeilleton, elle aperçut Jesse à qui elle ouvrit aussitôt. Leur relation s'était encore renforcée depuis son arrivée à Boston, et elle considérait aujourd'hui que si une personne sur terre pouvait prétendre la connaître, c'était bien lui.

Jesse : Hello ma grande. Encore le nez dans les bouquins ?

Maria : écoutes, monsieur l'avocat, c'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre la nécessité d'étudier pour être compétent dans ce métier.

Jesse : Justement, le mont clé est étudier. Pourquoi ne reprends tu pas tes études afin de devenir avocat, toi aussi ?

Maria : Mais enfin, Jesse, tu es fou ! Je n'ai ni les capacités, ni le temps, ni les moyens financiers pour me permettre de faire ce genre de chose.

Jesse : Ecoutes moi bien ma grande. C'est ta voie, j'en suis certain. Nous en avons parlez en réunion de direction aujourd'hui : le cabinet est prêt à te libérer du temps et à financer en partie l'enseignement que tu suivras contre l'engagement que tu travailleras au cabinet, dès ton diplôme acquis. Tu vois, ils ont confiance en toi, comme moi d'ailleurs.

Maria regarda Jesse dans les yeux. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait rire de cette proposition, ou pleurer face à cette reconnaissance de ses capacités. Elle se jeta finalement dans les bras de son ami, lui hurlant « Merci » dans les oreilles.

Quelques années avaient maintenant passé. Aujourd'hui, maître DeLuca était une avocate reconnue dans la sphère juridique de Boston. Qualifiée de tueuse par ses confrères, elle donnait toute son énergie lorsqu'elle se trouvait charger d'un dossier, et l'on pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les affaires qu'elle avait perdu. A 25 ans, elle était aussi une femme d'une grande beauté et convoitée par de nombreux hommes. Les prétendants se pressaient pour la séduire, mais se voyaient la plupart du temps opposer une fin de non recevoir. Un seul était parvenu à percer la carapace de la jeune femme : il s'agissait de Josh Ellroy, un éditeur qu'elle avait défendu. Ce dernier avait su, à force de douceur et de compréhension, conquérir Maria et leur relation était officielle depuis maintenant 6 mois.

C'est d'ailleurs entre ses bras qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin. Elle avait contemplé pendant quelques minutes son compagnon : Elle aimait sa peau légèrement ambrée aux parfums de musc, ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés, et cette moue mi sérieuse mi rieuse lorsqu'il dormait. Elle sentit tout à coup ses prunelles noisette se poser sur elle et décida qu'il était temps de partir.

Josh : Non, restes encore un peu ...

Maria : Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut que je passe chez moi, histoire de prendre une douche et de me changer avant d'aller à mon premier rendez vous.

Josh : Si on vivait ensemble ...

Maria : Arrêtes Josh. On en a déjà parlé et je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi de bon matin.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis sortit du lit de son amant. Tout en s'habillant, elle repensait à l'obsession dont ce dernier souffrait depuis un mois. Vivre ensemble, cohabiter comme un vrai couple. Elle savait bien que pour faire avancer leur relation, il faudrait un jour ou l'autre sauter le pas mais elle ne se sentait pas prête. Non qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, mais cette étape lui faisait peur.

C'est donc perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle se retrouva dans son loft, et qu'elle se dirigea vers la douche. Laissant l'eau coulée sur son corps lui permit de reprendre le contrôle et c'est parfaitement sereine qu'elle s'observa dans le miroir avant son départ : tailleur jupe grise, chaussures à talons qui mettaient en valeur le galbe de son mollet joliment moulé dans des bas noirs, et chemisier blanc. Seule touche d'originalité : un foulard en soie vert pistache, qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Elle sourit à son image, se sentant heureuse.

Elle arriva au cabinet vers 9h30 et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Jesse. C'était son rituel matinal : une bonne journée commençait toujours par un discussion avec son meilleur ami, son confident, son soutien. Il l'attendait déjà, une tasse de café posée sur son bureau.

Jesse : Et bien ma grande, tu as l'air en pleine forme ce matin. Bonne soirée avec Josh ?

Maria : Excellente. Et toi, tu as l'air en forme aussi. Ma filleule aurait elle enfin décidée de vous laisser dormir la nuit ?

Jesse optima de la tête. Après des années de latence pendant lesquelles le souvenir d'Isabel avait hanté toutes ses nuits, il avait fini par rencontrer Lucia lors d'une soirée de charité et cela avait le coup de foudre entre eux. Très rapidement, ils avaient décidé de vivre ensemble et une petite Anna était née cinq mois plus tôt. Jesse et Lucia avaient demandé à Maria d'être la marraine et c'était avec joie qu'elle avait accepté. Depuis, elle couvrait la petite fille de cadeaux, et tentait de passer le plus de temps possible avec « son petit rayon de soleil » comme elle l'appelait tendrement.

Maria : Bon, tu sais qu'après mon rendez vous avec Hanson pour cette affaire de contrat, je dois me rendre à l'aide juridictionnelle ?

Jesse : Oui, ne t'en fais pas, personne ne te sollicitera aujourd'hui.

Elle avait en effet insisté pour conserver une activité hors du cabinet, et face à sa détermination, les associés du cabinet lui avaient accordé ce privilège, de peur qu'elle ne décide d'intégrer une société concurrente. Elle aimait ce travail qui lui permettait de venir en aide à des gens dans le besoin, même si parfois elle se retrouvait à défendre des crapules, elle se sentait dans ce cadre en contact réel avec la société.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir examiné les clauses d'un contrat d'association parfaitement barbant, elle partit le coeur léger vers le bureau de l'aide juridictionnelle. Elle fut accueillie par Jodie, la secrétaire, qui après l'avoir embrassé, lui tendit un dossier.

Jodie : T'arrives juste à temps, ce dossier vient de nous être confié.

Maria : Tu me briffes ?

Jodie : Il s'agit d'une affaire de vol, mais qui semble assez étrange. Un négociant en diamants qui affirme qu'on a voulu le cambrioler. Mais, on n'a retrouvé aucune arme sur le suspect, qui nie tout en bloc et affirme qu'il était venu pour vendre des pierres.

Maria : Je trouve mon client à quel endroit ?

Jodie : Commissariat de la rue Roosevelt, il passe en comparution pour le chef d'inculpation dans trois heures.

Dans le taxi qui la conduisait vers le lieu de la garde à vue de son client, elle commença à consulter le dossier qui lui avait été confié. Il était effectivement plutôt mince et les explications de la supposée victime loin d'être convaincantes. Elle réfléchissait à la manière dont elle allait abordé cette affaire, lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Maria : Oui ?

Josh : ma puce, je suis désolé de te déranger. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : mon auteur vedette qui est en Europe fait des siennes, encore. Je dois absolument aller le rejoindre à Londres. Je suis déjà en partance pour l'aéroport.

Maria : Oh ...

Josh : Vraiment navré, je vais devoir te laisser plusieurs jours. Je t'appelle dès que je peux ... je t'aime, tu sais.

Maria : Oui, je sais. Je t'embrasse.

Sitôt raccrochée, elle se replongea dans l'étude de son dossier. Peu d'éléments transparaissaient sur son client, si ce n'est qu'il s'appelait M. Garvin, et qu'il avait 25 ans. Le reste n'était que blabla plus ou moins utile. Célibataire, sans situation stable, allant de petits boulots en petits boulots, il semblait ne pas avoir de véritable attache dans cette ville où il n'était arrivé que récemment. Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle arriva à destination. Après avoir réglé la course, elle entra dans le vieux bâtiment de la rue Roosevelt et se présenta au policier à l'accueil.

Maria : Maître DeLuca de l'aide juridictionnelle. Je viens voir mon client M. Garvin.

Ce dernier grogna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, puis lui faisant signe de le suivre, il la conduisit dans l'une des salles d'interrogatoire. En entrant, elle ne vit son client que de dos, et lorsque la porte se fut refermer, elle se présenta.

Maria : M. Garvin, Maître DeLuca de l'aide juridictionnelle. C'est moi qui vais assurer votre défense lors de la mise en accusation devant le tribunal.

M. Garvin : Maria ?

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, et avant même qu'il se retourne, elle sut que c'était lui. Complètement abasourdie, elle fit le tour de la table pour se retrouver face à son client.

Maria : Entre nous, ce sera Maître Deluca je vous prie.

Ses derniers mots sortirent de sa bouche alors qu'elle s'effondrait plus qu'elle s'asseyait sur la chaise placée en face de Michael.


	4. CHAP 3 : L'envers du décor

Michael n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était bien elle, encore plus resplendissante que dans ses souvenirs. Il ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'il croisa ce regard vert qui avait tant de fois peuplé ses nuits. L'obliger à le quitter, le jour de la soirée de remise des diplômes avait été l'acte le plus douloureux de sa vie. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle gâche son avenir pour lui, elle aurait forcement fini par lui le reprocher un jour. Il avait donc pris les devants et provoquer une rupture qui lui avait déchiré le coeur.

Ils étaient tous partis dans le mini van qu'avait apporté Jesse, le mari d'Isabel. Ils s'étaient éloignés le plus possible de Roswell, afin de préserver leur vie à tous. Les premiers jours, le voyage s'était fait dans un silence quasi religieux, tous avaient la tristesse chevillée à l'âme. De temps à autre, leur véhicule résonnait du bruit des sanglots d'Isabel, pour qui la perte de son amour était comme un mauvais écho de ce qui lui était arrivé avec Alex. Encore une fois, ses origines avaient contribué à une séparation qu'elle savait définitive, elle se demandait si elle oserait aimer encore, si ce n'était là qu'une source de souffrance.

Michael refusait toute explication sur sa réaction envers Maria. Liz avait bien essayé de lui parler de son attitude envers sa meilleure amie, mais n'avait obtenu en réponse qu'un regard glacial, signe de fin de non recevoir. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas s'étendre sur ses sentiments, et restait persuader dans son for intérieur qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Finalement, c'étaient Liz et Max qui avaient rompu cette morosité ambiante. Un matin, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite ville de l'Arizona afin de se ravitailler en eau et victuailles. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le drugstore, les deux amoureux avaient aperçu une petite chapelle, entourée d'arbres et de fleurs. Leur réaction avait immédiate et simultanée.

Max et Liz : Et si on le faisait maintenant ?

Les autres les avaient regardé sans tout d'abord comprendre, puis Isabel avait été la première à réagir, elle s'était jetée dans les bras de son frère pour le féliciter. Kyle et Michael avaient alors compris qu'il s'agissait du mariage qu'ils projetaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis en couple. Liz et Max avaient donc officialiser leur relation, et leur bonheur était si visible qu'il avait redonné du baume au coeur de chacun des fuyards. L'atmosphère au sein du mini van s'était alors détendu, et une micro société s'était créée entre eux, où chacun assumait la part de taches quotidiennes qui lui incombait.

Ils sillonnaient depuis lors le pays, s'arrêtant quelques temps dans une ville, vivant de petits boulots mais aussi des créations de pierres précieuses grâce aux dons de Max.

Michael avait fini par accepter la présence de Kyle à leur côté, surtout lorsque ce dernier s'était mis à développer des pouvoirs comme il l'avait craint, et pas n'importe lesquels puisqu'ils étaient la copie conforme de ceux de Tess. Désormais, il avait la capacité de créer des illusions grâce à la télépathie et à la transformation moléculaire. Ayant subi en tant qu'humain les ravages de ce type de manipulation, il n'y avait recours qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Isabel lui avait été d'un grand secours pour apprendre à les maîtriser, et c'était tout naturellement que ces deux là étaient tombés amoureux. Et même si parfois le souvenir de Jesse revenait caresser les rêves d'Isabel, elle savait qu'il n'était maintenant plus qu'un doux souvenir et que son avenir se tenait là, dans les yeux de son nouveau compagnon.

Face à ces deux couples, Michael s'était senti encore plus seul que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il avait bien sur rencontré des femmes lors de leurs haltes plus ou moins prolongées, mais aucune ne pouvait remplir auprès de lui le rôle de compagne comme Liz pour Max, ou encore Isabel pour Kyle. Il s'était résigné à rester cet être solitaire qu'il avait toujours pensé devoir devenir avant Maria. Maria... quelquefois elle lui apparaissait en songe, et le lendemain matin il ne pouvait que faire le constat de son absence, ce qui le rendait pendant des jours d'une humeur massacrante.

Leur périple à tous avait connu une importante modification lorsqu'il s'était avéré que Liz était enceinte. L'inquiétude avait envahi les futurs parents, en particulier Max pour qui le souvenir de Zan restait intact. Comment allait se passer la grossesse ? Y'avait il des risques pour la future mère et le bébé ? Et surtout, l'enfant serait il humain ou hybride ? Face à cette incertitude, ils avaient tous décidé de mettre provisoirement fin à leur vie itinérante afin de permettre aux futurs parents d'appréhender cette période avec le plus de sérénité possible. Tout s'était bien passé et le petit Alex avait vu le jour dans une petite ville de l'Utah un beau jeudi de mai. Tout naturellement, c'était Isabel qui avait été choisi comme marraine mais Michael avait décliné l'offre d'être le parrain, car il ne voulait pas s'attacher de manière excessive à cet enfant, et ce rôle avait échu à Kyle. Malgré tout, en grandissant, le petit garçon s'était constamment rapproché de Michael, qu'il regardait toujours avec de ses deux grandes prunelles admiratives. Et à défaut de parrain, il avait hérité du rôle de tonton super héros. Alex avait maintenant quatre ans et l'envie constante de le suivre partout où il allait. S'il se voyait opposé un refus, ses yeux se remplissaient de grosses larmes, et il obtenait alors la reddition sans condition du jeune homme qui ne pouvait supporter de le voir triste.

Ils avaient débarqué à Boston depuis quelques jours et avaient trouvé un appartement meublé à louer dans un quartier populaire. Leurs finances étant au plus bas, la décision d'avoir recours une nouvelle fois à la vente de pierres précieuses. Max avait donc créé un magnifique diamant qui aurait du leur permettre de subvenir à leurs besoins pendant plusieurs semaines. Seulement, lorsque Michael était parti le vendre dans le centre ville, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à tomber sur un individu qui chercherait à l'arnaquer. Et voilà maintenant qu'il se retrouvait mis en accusation pour vol, avec comme avocate ... la femme de sa vie.


	5. CHAP 4 : Dure réalité

Maria : Entre nous, ce sera Maître Deluca je vous prie... Très bien, monsieur Garvin, pourriez vous m'exposer votre version de cette affaire ?

Elle était parvenue tant bien que mal à reprendre le contrôle, et pour peu qu'elle évite de le regarder dans les yeux, elle était persuadée que tout se passerait bien. Elle se sentait vraiment idiote de sa réaction digne d'une midinette de 16 ans face à son premier rendez vous galant, et que Michael puisse encore, après toutes ces années, la mettre dans cet état la rendait folle de rage.

Maria : je vous écoute, Monsieur Garvin. Dites moi tout.

Elle entendit encore son prénom mais dans un murmure cette fois ci. Michael la chercha du regard, puis finit par lui répondre.

Michael : Maître, laissez moi d'abord vous dire que ... je n'ai absolument rien fait. Il se trouve que j'avais un diamant à vendre pour redonner un peu d'oxygène à mes finances. Je me suis donc rendu chez ce monsieur afin de lui le proposer, mais visiblement alors que cette pierre l'intéressait beaucoup, le prix que j'exigeai n'a pas semblé lui convenir. Il m'a soudain dit qu'il avait vraiment envie de l'obtenir mais pas du tout de m'en donner la somme que je voulais. C'est alors que j'ai entendu l'alarme se mettre en route. J'ai compris que j'étais en train de me faire piéger et j'ai voulu partir du magasin. C'est alors que cette ordure s'est mise à hurler au vol.

Maria : Il faudra modérer vos propos face au juge, alors éviter le mot « ordure », ce sera mieux. Bon, et ce diamant, vous le teniez de quelle source ?

Elle avait posé la question, mais connaissait déjà la réponse. Cependant, elle souhaitait le mettre mal à l'aise et voir quel mensonge il allait pouvoir lui servir. Michael se racla la gorge ce qui la conduit à relever la tête. Les yeux du jeune homme se plongèrent dans les siennes, et le temps sembla alors s'arrêter. Ce fut lui qui rompit le charme de ce moment.

Michael : Possession de famille.

Maria : Donc pas de preuve.

Il lui sourit en hochant la tête, et elle se dit alors qu'il allait falloir très vite qu'elle vienne à bout de cette affaire car son équilibre en dépendait.

Maria : Très bien, M. Garvin, je pense que j'ai toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. Je vais tout bonnement demandé l'annulation du chef d'inculpation. Cela vous convient il ?

Michael : Tout à fait. (Plus doucement) S'il te plait, Maria ...

Elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, se levant rapidement de sa chaise, elle lui tendit la main afin de serrer la sienne. Mal lui en prit car au lieu de la saisir, il y déposa une caresse pleine de tendresse qui la fit frissonner. Elle quitta précipitamment la salle d'interrogatoire, et lui lança, en franchissant la porte,

Maria : Je vous vois au tribunal dans deux heures.

Les deux heures qui suivirent mirent Maria à la torture. Partagée entre l'envie de parler avec lui et celle de le faire profiter d'une bonne paire de gifle façon DeLuca, elle revoyait des phases de son passé roswelien qu'elle pensait définitivement enterrées. Elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face : cette rencontre totalement fortuite remettait en questions les orientations de sa vie qu'elle avaient passé des années à penser et à peaufiner. En un seul instant, toutes ses certitudes s'étaient envolées, l'ouragan Guerin s'était abattu. Et c'est dans un état quasi de rage qu'elle arriva au tribunal pour défendre cet homme qui, par sa seule présence, était en passe de tout détruire.

Il était assis sur le banc, la tête baissée, les mains croisées et les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Il lui semblait si fragile lorsqu'il était ainsi, elle se rappelait de cette sensibilité qu'elle avait pu voir apparaître chez lui sous ses abords de garçon rebelle.

Soudain, la voix de l'assesseur retentit : « affaire White contre Garvin ». elle se rapprocha alors de lui, qui sentant sa présence releva les yeux pour les fondre dans les siens. Mais cette fois ci, elle avait déjà revêtu sa carapace professionnelle et ne se laissa pas troublée.

Maria : C'est à nous.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, et virent installé à la table de droite le procureur ainsi que le plaignant. Après l'exposé des faits et afin d'étayer une accusation somme toute bien fragile, M. White, le négociant, fut appeler à la barre. Il récita une histoire, à la façon d'un automate, qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un roman de Connelly. Maria trépignait sur sa chaise : elle sentait, elle savait où se trouvait la faille. A la fin de la déposition, elle décida de prendre la parole.

Maria : Puis je interroger le plaignant, votre honneur ?

Le juge : Faites, maître DeLuca, faites ...

Maria : Monsieur White, vous avez indiqué dans votre déposition que mon client vous avair fait peur. Pourquoi ?

White : J'ai cru qu'il allait m'agresser.

Maria : Qu'est ce qui vous l'a fait croire ? Il avait une arme, vous a t'il tenu des propos menaçants ?

M. White : Non, mais son attitude était suspecte.

Maria : Pourquoi donc ?

M. White : Et bien, il regardait à droite et à gauche, comme s'il s'assurait que personne ne le voyait et ...

Maria : Et le diamant ?

M. White : Il est à moi !

Maria : Vraiment ... Pouvez vous le prouver ?

M. White : A franchement parlé ...

Maria : Je vous demande si un document l'atteste.

M. White se mit soudainement à transpirer et commença à balbutier.

Maria : Savez vous que le parjure est puni par la loi ?

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de cet homme dont le teint était devenu cramoisi et le visage était inondé de sueur, elle sut qu'elle avait remporté la partie.

Maria : Monsieur le juge, au regard de l'attitude pour le moins explicite du plaignant, je vous demande l'annulation de l'acte d'accusation et la libération de mon client.

Le juge dévisagea M. White d'un air méprisant, puis se tourna vers l'assemblée.

Le juge : Je me prononce donc pour la relaxe de M. Garvin. Et ... M. White, je me réserve le droit d'intenter des poursuites à votre encontre. La cour n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse perdre du temps.

Maria se retourna vers Michael, un grand sourire aux lèvres : elle avait encore gagné et il était libre. Mais très rapidement, elle se reprit et son visage se crispa, la lueur de joie s'éteignit, et lorsqu'elle revint à la table près de lui, elle était redevenue la tueuse des prétoires, sans état d'âme ou sentiments.

Maria : Vous voilà tiré d'affaire, M. Garvin. Faites attention à vous et ... au bonheur de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

C'est sur ces mots et sans un regard qu'elle quitta de la salle d'audience.

Michael ne pouvait plus bouger et il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour se reprendre enfin. Il ne pouvait pas envisager qu'à peine retrouvée, il la perdes de nouveau, et sur cette phrase terrible qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il sortit donc précipitamment du tribunal et l'aperçut en train de héler un taxi.

Michael : Maria ...

Maria : Non.

Michael : Maria, il faut qu'on parle enfin tous les deux.

Maria : Non, non, non et non.

Michael : S'il te plaît ...

Son taxi arriva et alors qu'elle allait s'y engouffrer, elle tourna vers ses deux pupilles vertes brillantes de colère.

Maria : C'est toi qui a voulu ça, Michael, c'est toi qui a choisi de sortir de ma vie, alors laisse moi tranquille !

Sur ces mots, elle ferma la porte du véhicule qui démarra en trombe, le laissant seul sur le trottoir.


	6. CHAP 5 : Chassé Croisé

Et voilà, affalée dans ce taxi puant la sueur et autres odeurs corporelles, elle pleurait. Alors qu'elle avait tenté toutes ces années d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Michael Guerin, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était un échec sur toute la ligne. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait il fallu que ce soit elle qui hérite de ce dossier plutôt que l'un de ses confrères ? Son apparition l'avait troublée, le fait que malgré les années, elle l'est retrouvé pareil à son souvenir, toujours aussi beau, ses cheveux châtains un peu trop longs ondulant délicatement, ses grands yeux noisettes où brillaient encore les étoiles qui l'avaient tant fait rêver, sa manière si particulière de prononcer son prénom, entre désir et supplication.

Incapable de reprendre le contrôle sur elle même, submergée par ses émotions, elle décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle, et appela directement Jesse au cabinet.

Maria : Jesse, c'est moi.

Jesse : Alors ma grande, comment se passe ta journée ?

Maria : Euh ... ça va. Dis moi, je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Le silence se fit entre les deux interlocuteurs. La surprise de Jesse semblait totale, car c'était bien la première fois que son amie désertait le cabinet depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

Jesse : Maria, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Maria : C'est rien, je t'assures, rien du tout. J'ai seulement besoin d'être un peu seule.

Jesse : Tu veux que je viennes ? Je suis chez toi dans un quart d'heure si ...

Maria : Non, Jesse, ce chemin je dois le parcourir en solitaire.

Jesse : Si tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles ?

Maria : Oui ...

Jesse : Tu me le promets, Maria ?

Maria : Oui, promis.

Après avoir raccrochée, elle s'effondra de nouveau sur la banquette et signifia au chauffeur leur changement de destination. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle reprenne le contrôle, vite, très vite. Lorsque le taxi la déposa devant chez elle, elle rentra en trombe dans l'immeuble, puis dans son appartement, se débarrassa de tous ses vêtements comme s'ils étaient porteurs d'une quelconque maladie et se précipita sous la douche. Le contact de l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau lui redonna soudain conscience de la réalité, et elle resta sous le jet pendant plus d'une demi heure, alternant le chaud et le froid, jusqu'à ce que son corps en soit perclus de douleur.

Après avoir enfilé son peignoir, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et attrapant la bouteille de Chardonnay qui se trouvait là, s'en servit un verre avant d'aller s'installer sur son canapé. Elle se laissa porter par l'instant, le moment, ne pensant à rien, si ce n'est au bien être que la douche et le délicieux nectar lui procuraient.

Michael la regarda partir, ou le fuir aurait été le terme plus exact. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait il à lui mettre sous les yeux ce qu'il avait perdu ? Maria, son regard, son sourire, ce parfum enivrant de cannelle et d'orange. Instinctivement, son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson au seul souvenir de sa peau contre le sienne. Cette peau, si douce, si tendre, sur laquelle il avait tant aimé faire glisser ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas laisser à nouveau passer cette chance. Il décida malgré tout de se laisser le temps de la réflexion et de garder le secret de cette rencontre, histoire qu'elle reste encore rien qu'à lui pour quelques heures. Il fallait cependant qu'il rassure les autres sur son sort, et il décida donc de rentrer dans leur appartement.

Il venait à peine de franchir le seuil de la porte quand il fut intercepter par Max.

Max : Mais où étais tu encore ?

Michael : En prison.

Max : Quoi ??!

Michael : Un problème avec la vente du diamant ...

Max : Quel problème ? Il n'était pas bien ?

Michael : Au contraire, il était si parfait que le marchand le voulait à tout prix ... mais sans avoir à le payer.

Max : Merde. Et comment tu t'en es sorti ?

Michael : A vrai dire, j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur une excellente avocate ...

Max : Tu l'as remercié de t'avoir tiré d'affaire ?

Michael : (l'air renfrogné) ouais, ouais ...

Max : Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent une voix hurlée dans l'autre pièce.

Alex : Tonton Mickey, t'es là ? Chouette !!!

Ouf, sauvez par l'enfant, pensa Michael en souriant au petit Alex.

Michael : Alors, petit monstre, t'as été sage pendant mon absence ?

Alex : Super méga sage !!! Papa m'a amené au parc et j'ai rencontré une petite copine.

Michael : Ah, et elle est jolie au moins ?

Alex : Ouaiiiiiiiis. On dirait une des poupées dans les magasins, toute blonde avec des beaux yeux verts.

Les yeux verts ... ce regard plein de malice et d'amour ... Maria !!!

Michael : Max, faut que je ressortes ...

Max : Mais tu vas où encore ?

Michael : Privé.

Max : Quoi, privé ?

Michael : Si tu préfères, c'est personnel, très personnel ...

Max : Michael, pas de bêtise, d'accord ?

Michael se retourna vers Max et lui sourit. Il ne pouvait lui dire qu'il allait tenter de rattraper la plus grande erreur de sa vie, le choix qu'il avait fait il y a des années et qu'il regrettait depuis.

Il sortit dans la rue et chercha la première cabine téléphonique venue. Par chance, cette dernière disposait encore de son annuaire pratiquement intact. Il se mit à chercher frénétiquement l'adresse de Maria. Il finit par trouver le nom de Deluca en bas d'une page qu'il arracha sans vergogne. Puis d'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la bouche de métro la plus proche et consulta le plan de la ville. Ligne 25 d'ici puis changement pour prendre la ligne 12 ... et encore quelques mètres, il était arrivé devant le grand immeuble où elle résidait. Partagé entre l'angoisse de cette démarche et l'envie de la revoir ne serait ce encore que quelques minutes, il finit par entrer, et après avoir pris connaissance de l'étage de son appartement, il prit l'ascenseur direction l'enfer ou le paradis, seule la suite pourrait le lui dire.


	7. CHAP 6 : Se souvenir des belles choses

Maria fut tirée de sa béatitude par le bruit de la sonnette. D'abord bien décidée à ne pas réagir à cette intrusion non désirée, elle finit malgré tout, vu l'insistance dont faisait preuve son visiteur, par se diriger vers la porte d'entrée afin de voir qui pouvait être aussi acharné à la déranger. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'oeilleton, elle ne put réprimer un gémissement et se laissa lourdement tombée contre la paroi.

Michael : Maria, ouvres moi.

Maria : Non.

Michael : Mon ange, il faut qu'on parles ...

Maria : Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme cela et je n'ai rien à te dire ni à entendre venant de toi. Va t'en !!

Michael : Tu sais bien que j'entrerais quoiqu'il arrives.

Il était incroyable ... Elle le détestait quand il la mettait ainsi au pied du mur.

Michael : Maria, je vais entrer.

Maria : Ok, laisses tes trucs là où ils sont, puisque je n'ai pas le choix ...

En prononçant ces derniers mots, elle déverrouilla la porte qu'elle ouvrit, mais sans le regarder, elle retourna s'installer sur le canapé et reprit son verre.

Michael pénétra dans l'appartement. Un coup d'oeil circulaire lui suffit pour constater qu'elle avait une existence plus qu'aisée. Cet endroit était digne d'un magasine de décoration : grande pièce disposant d'une cuisine ouverte, tout était d'un blanc éclatant, depuis les murs jusqu'aux deux canapés qui trônaient au milieu du salon. C'était tellement design et ... tellement peu sa Maria, se dit il intérieurement. Où se trouvait cette joie de vivre, cette excentricité à la limite de l'hystérie qui l'avait tant séduit lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ? Son regard se reposa finalement sur la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas desserrer les dents et lui tournait obstinément le dos.

Michael : Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir à nouveau ...

Aucune réaction.

Michael : Si tu savais le choc que j'ai eu quand je t'ai vu ce matin au commissariat ...

Toujours rien.

Michael : Je pensais pourtant t'avoir oublier ...

Il vit soudain ses épaules animées de petits soubresauts, et comprit alors : elle pleurait. Il lui faisait encore du mal, après toutes ses années, il ne savait donc que lui apporter la douleur. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de venir jusqu'ici ?

Michael : Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir, Maria ... Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

Mais alors qu'il se préparait à repartir, il entendit tel un murmure.

Maria : Pourquoi ?

Il se retourna précipitamment et s'approcha du canapé. Enfin, elle le regardait, ses grands yeux inondés de larmes, et cette interrogation.

Maria : Pourquoi ?

Michael : Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir, mon ange ?

Maria : Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu me fasses cela ?

Michael : ...

Maria : Que tu réapparaisses, que tu bouleverses ma vie ?

Mais que pouvait il répondre à cela ? Qu'il crevait à petit feu depuis des années, que son absence était comme un morceau de lui qu'on lui avait arraché ? Que depuis qu'il l'avait revu, il ne rêvait plus que de la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras ?

Michael : Viens ...

Il la prit délicatement contre lui, et elle se laissa aller complètement contre sa poitrine. Elle sanglotait toujours, doucement et silencieusement. Et lui ne savait plus comment réagir. Il se mit à caresser délicatement ses cheveux, la berçant pour la calmer.

Maria sentait sortir d'elle tout la souffrance qu'elle avait accumulé depuis des années. Elle aurait voulu lui tenir tête, lui asséner ses quatre vérités, mais tous les mots cruels qu'elle avait rêvé de lui dire depuis qu'il était parti sans elle étaient restés dans sa gorge. Au lieu de cela, c'était un torrent de sanglots qui l'avait submergé, elle se retrouvait maintenant blottie contre lui, respirant son odeur si particulière, ce parfum épicé. Les souvenirs refluaient par vagues successives, Marathon, le CrashDown, leur premier baiser, leur première nuit d'amour, leurs disputes continuelles, ses exigences, ses excuses ... Elle releva alors timidement son visage vers lui, et lut dans ses yeux tant de douleur qu'elle en fut bouleversée. Alors, lui aussi, il avait mal depuis tout ce temps, lui aussi il connaissait cette force de l'absence qui pouvait vous entraîner en un instant dans les pires abîmes. Irrésistiblement, son envie de lui parler devint plus forte, le besoin de l'entendre plus pressent.

Maria : Tu te souviens de Marathon ?

Il sourit, se replongeant dans les beaux jours de sa vie, à cette période où il croyait être vraiment malheureux. Que ne donnerait il pas aujourd'hui pour y retourner ?

Michael : Ton enlèvement, notre première dispute, notre première discussion ... là où j'ai senti qu'il se passait quelque chose quand tu étais près de moi.

Maria : Je me souviens, tu me l'avais dit dans la voiture lors du voyage retour. Moi aussi, j'ai su ce jour là que ma vie prenait un nouveau départ. J'ai rêvé de toi alors, la nuit qui a suivi, puis toutes les autres ...

Michael : Ces souvenirs hantent aussi mes songes depuis des années.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas, une confession si intime venant de sa part était une chose si rare, même à l'époque où il était si proche.

Michael : J'ai été surpris de te découvrir avocate, j'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais par faire carrière dans la chanson, tu as une voix si parfaite, et j'ai toujours aimé t'entendre interpréter tes morceaux. Est ce que tu écris encore ?

Maria : J'ai du malheureusement revenir à une réalité beaucoup plus concrète, car on ne peut pas toujours vivre dans l'espoir, le rêve et le passé.

Elle le regarda intensément. Il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de musique ici, mais aussi du reste de son existence. Avait elle longtemps espérer son retour ? Comment avait elle vécu les jours, les semaines qui avaient suivi son départ ? Avait elle autant souffert que lui du manque, de l'absence ? Il fallait qu'il sache, et qu'elle découvre ce qu'il avait alors ressenti .C'est pourquoi il lui saisit les mains et lui ouvrit son coeur.


	8. CHAP 7 : Sentiments vrais

Michael posa soudain les paumes de ses mains dans celles de Maria, avant qu'elle puisse réaliser quelles étaient ses intentions, les images se mirent à se succéder dans son cerveau.

_Flash dans la tête de Maria_

Il vient de lui demander de partir, et entend ses pas qui s'éloignent. Ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes, la souffrance est la pire qu'il n'est jamais ressenti. Il se retourne vers les autres, sans leur cacher sa peine. « Pourquoi as tu fait cela ? » lui demande Liz. « Parce que je l'aime trop pour lui imposer tout ça »répond il dans un soupir.

Intérieur du van, le silence tout autour, les mains qui se crispent, impossible de trouver le sommeil, la solitude, l'isolement. Autour, Isabel qui dort sur l'épaule de Kyle, Liz dans les bras de Max. Seul, de nouveau seul, il sent le froid, celui de son corps, celui de son coeur.

Mariage de Liz et de Max : La beauté de la mariée, l'émotion du marié, l'envie d'être à leur place. Il superpose l'image de Maria à la place de celle de la promise, et s'imagine s'avançant vers l'autel avec elle. Bonheur interdit, occasion ratée, regret ...

Alex : La peur de l'attachement, qu'il sait pourtant inévitable. Le sourire de l'enfant, celui de Liz et de Max, le ramène à sa propre absence de paternité, de cet univers de solitude dans lequel il s'enfonce et se noie peu à peu.

Les rencontres de passage : L'amour physique est un apaisement du corps, mais au grand jamais de l'esprit, les visages de ces femmes sont floues, l'image de son amour reste intact.

Maria, Maria, et encore Maria. L'instant magique, les souvenirs intacts, le parfum, son odeur, une fleur, sa voix.

_Flash dans la tête de Michael_

Courir loin, loin de cette histoire, loin de lui qui encore la rejette. Ne pas se retourner, la douleur est si vive, du métal rougi à blanc dans son coeur. Pleurs, elle a envie de mourir. Interrogatoires des services spéciaux, ils ne la brutalisent pas, mais lui font si peur. Ne rien dire de lui, surtout ne pas montrer sa crainte et son désespoir.

Jesse : l'ami, le soutien, un avenir qu'il lui offre, ailleurs que Roswell, afin d'oublier toutes ces rues maudites, son appartement devant lequel elle se retrouve sans cesse. Nuits sans sommeil, les larmes qui coulent doucement sur ses joues, son tee shirt de Metallica dans lequel elle s'enroule, encore un peu de son odeur.

Boston : la reconnaissance, la carrière qui s'ouvre à elle. Les compliments de ses patrons, les remerciements de ses clients, la notoriété, les invitations pour les soirées les plus sélects, les cavaliers tous plus fades les uns que les autres, l'ennui, le manque de joie.

Josh : la gentillesse, l'écoute, sans chercher à la séduire grossièrement, ni à la mettre mal à l'aise face à leur relation. L'anxiété, l'angoisse d'aller plus loin, la tendresse sans amour, le plaisir d'être de nouveau aimer. Le visage de Michael qui continue à hanter ses pensées.

Lorsque leurs mains se délièrent, il plongea ses prunelles noisette dans l'océan vert infini des yeux de celle qui restait l'amour de sa vie. Quand enfin il arriva à articuler quelques mots, ce fut avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Michael : Maintenant, tu sais.

Maria : Pourquoi avoir souhaiter que je partes si tu m'aimais ?

Michael : C'est parce que je tenais trop à toi que j'ai voulu que tu puisses vivre loin de moi, pour que tu puisses réaliser de grandes choses. Regardes toi, Maria, tu es aujourd'hui une femme accomplie, belle et merveilleuse, une avocate brillante. Crois tu vraiment qu'à mes côtés tu aurais pu réaliser tout ça ?

Il avait posé cette question, mais elle n'appelais aucune réponse.

Maria : N'as tu jamais pensé que sans toi ma vie perdait de sa saveur ?

Il la regarda à la fois triste et résigné.

Michael : Le sacrifice en valait la peine, non ? Tu as une vie agréable, un bel avenir professionnel, et puis tu as Josh. Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas mon ange ?

Maria : Je tiens beaucoup à lui, il est gentil, attentionné, et ne me quitteras jamais.

Michael : Ce n'est pas ma question, Maria. Je te demande si tu l'aimes.

Maria : Non.

Cette affirmation avait claqué dans l'air, et elle n'en fut pas vraiment étonnée. C'était l'explication à son refus obstiné de vivre avec lui, ou même de l'épouser comme il lui avait déjà demandé. Elle croyait que c'était trop tôt, elle se rendait compte face à l'homme qui avait bouleversé sa vie que c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de sentiments assez forts pour Josh.

Maria : Je crois que je ne suis pas encore guérie de toi. Un amour si fort transcende le temps, Michael, et tu le sais. Je n'arrive plus à donner mon coeur, il est encore plein de toi, et je ...

Michael : Arrêtes de te faire du mal, mon ange.

Il commença à caresser sa joue tendrement, essuyant de son pouce les larmes qui y cheminaient. Elle tourna de nouveau son regard plein de tendresse et de douleur vers lui et c'est alors qu'il perdit complètement le contrôle de la situation. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, les effleurant d'abord, plus le baiser se fit plus pressant, pour devenir totalement passionné. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, et sentit les mains de son compagnon descendre doucement le long de son dos. Le temps semblait s'être s'arrêter pour ne laisser place qu'à ce désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, sentiment trop longtemps refoulé. Il défit la ceinture de son peignoir, la découvrant nue devant lui, et commença à parcourir de sa bouche le corps qui avait peuplé ses rêves toutes ces années. Elle frémissait, poussant de langoureux soupirs à chaque contact de sa langue sur sa poitrine. Et quand enfin, il décida de l'emmener dans la chambre, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, et sa tête se posa amoureusement sur son épaule.


	9. CHAP 8 : Retour à la case départ

Lorsque Michael se réveilla le lendemain matin, il trouva le grand lit vide. Il chercha du regard sa compagne, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle était déjà partie et lorsqu'il prit connaissance de l'heure, il comprit pourquoi. A 10h00 passées, elle devait déjà avoir rejoint le cabinet et être plongé dans ses activités. Il s'étira langoureusement en respirant le parfum des draps mélange de lavande et de leurs deux odeurs, la sienne légèrement épicée, et celle de Maria sucrée. Avec un sourire, il se rappela de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, la faim l'un de l'autre qu'ils avaient cru ne jamais pouvoir assouvir. Retrouver son corps, sa peau, avait été comme une renaissance, un retour à la vie. Le contact de ses lèvres, la saveur de ses baisers, tout ceci lui avait tellement manqué.

Paresseusement, il finit par quitter cette couche et se dirigea vers le niveau inférieur de l'appartement : une petite visite du loft lui semblait une bonne idée pour commencer la journée. Ce lieu n'était décidément pas à l'image de son occupante, gaie, spontanée et ... délicieuse. Tout y respirait la contrôle et la froideur. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'espace cuisine, il découvrit la cafetière qui n'attendait plus que d'être mise en marche et sur la table un sucrier et une bouteille de tabasco. Ainsi, elle en avait une en réserve, pensa t'il. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une enveloppe portant son prénom. Il sourit, mais se figea à la lecture des mots que Maria avait porté sur le papier.

_« Mon amour,_

_lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serai loin de toi et chacun de nous sait que cela vaut mieux. Cette nuit a été merveilleuse, je n'en regrette aucun des instants et elle restera graver dans ma mémoire. Mais elle doit rester unique, l'exception. _

_Je te le redis, Michael, je t'aime aujourd'hui et pour toujours. Mais je ne peux pas repartir de nouveau avec toi dans une relation, avec la crainte de te perdre à chaque instant chevillée au corps. J'y ai difficilement survécu la première fois, j'en mourrais s'il fallait l'affronter de nouveau._

_Ne sois pas triste, mon amour, ce qui existe entre nous ne peut être ni sali, ni oublié. Tu restes dans mon coeur et dans mon âme comme le plus beau cadeau que m'est offert la vie. Mais pour pouvoir continuer à avancer chaque jour, il vaut mieux pour nous deux que nos chemins se séparent. _

_A toi pour toujours_

_Maria »_

Il s'effondra sur la chaise, laissant glisser la lettre de ses mains. Le beau rêve tournait au cauchemar, à la tragédie antique. Elle ne souhaitait plus le revoir, se protégeant ainsi de lui et des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était fini cette fois, et de manière définitive.

Tel un somnambule, il se rhabilla rapidement, ramassa la lettre qu'il enfonça dans l'une de ses poches, et après un dernier regard vers cet endroit qui de paradis était devenu enfer, il claqua la porte et partit loin, très loin. Il erra des heures dans les rues, sans voir les gens qui croisaient, comme anesthésier par sa douleur. Finalement, il se décida à rentrer chez lui, se recomposant un masque pour pouvoir affronter ses compagnons. Il venait de pénétrer dans l'entrée lorsqu'il vit Liz fondre sur lui.

Liz : Mais tu étais où ?

Michael : Je traînais, c'est tout ...

Liz : On s'est tous inquiété lorsque tu n'es pas rentré hier soir.

Michael : Lâches moi, s'il te plaît, c'est pas la première fois que je découche quand même... Et puis, t'es pas ma mère !!

Liz : Ok, j'ai compris, t'es d'une humeur massacrante ... je te dérange plus. Essayes malgré tout d'être gentil avec Alex, il t'a réclamé toute la soirée.

A peine son nom fut il évoqué que le petit bonhomme apparut et se jeta littéralement sur son oncle préféré.

Alex : Tonton Mickey, tu m'as manqué !!

Michael commença à le chatouiller, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire éclater de rire. Liz était restée dans l'encadrement de la porte et observait attendrie les deux enfants qui se chamaillaient devant elle. Puis soudain, Michael cessa le jeu et prit tendrement le petit dans ses bras, le serrant doucement contre sa poitrine. Il sentait poindre des larmes dans ses yeux mais fut interrompu par la voix d'Alex.

Alex : Dis, c'est qui Maria ?

Michael desserra précipitamment l'étreinte et tourna la tête vers Liz dont il croisa le regard plein d'interrogation.

Liz : Qu'est ce que cela veut dire Michael ?

Michael : L'avocate qui m'a défendu hier, c'était Maria.

Puis il éclata en sanglots.

Maria était arrivée aux aurores au cabinet. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée au petit matin, elle avait senti une grande plénitude au souvenir de la soirée qui venait de s'écouler. Elle avait observé un grand moment Michael en train de dormir, mais le sourire qu'elle arborait s'était peu à peu figé et toutes ses craintes étaient remontées à la surface. Elle avait alors quitté son lit, et installée dans la cuisine face à un café, elle avait tenté d'analyser les événements de la veille. Devait elle se laisser porter par ce courant et vivre le moment comme il venait ou au contraire reprendre dès maintenant les choses en main, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour retrouver le cours de son existence ?

Elle n'était plus cette jeune fille insouciante de Roswell aujourd'hui et agir sur un coup de tête ne correspondait plus à Maître DeLuca. Il fallait en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec son passé, même si cela lui déchirait le coeur. Elle avait donc décidé de lui écrire une lettre, incapable de lui révéler en face ses sentiments, de peur de craquer à nouveau face à lui. Puis elle avait fui le loft, laissant derrière elle son grand amour.

Installée dans son bureau, elle se demandait encore si elle avait pris la bonne décision lorsqu'elle vit poindre la tête de Jesse dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Jesse : T'es tombée du lit ce matin ou quoi ?

Elle leva vers lui des yeux pleins de mélancolie mais ne lui répondit pas. Il comprit alors qu'un événement venait de se produire et il entreprit de la faire parler.

Jesse : Maria, dis moi ce qui t'arrives.

Maria : Tout va bien, je t'assures.

Jesse : Ne me mens pas ma grande, je te connais trop bien. Tu m'expliques ou je restes là pendant des heures en attendant que tu parles.

Maria : Je t'en prie, Jesse, ne me fais pas cela.

Jesse : Maria, parles moi, on est ami depuis longtemps et tu sais que rien de ce que tu me diras ne pourra me choquer.

Maria : Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je t'en parles.

Mais elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, et elle commença à sangloter doucement. Jesse se rapprocha alors d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, la berçant comme on l'aurait fait pour un enfant. Quand enfin elle retrouva son calme, il entendit un murmure dans son oreille.

Maria : Michael est revenu.


	10. CHAP 9 : Quand les amis s'en mêlent

Jesse crut d'abord rêver en entendant ce prénom venu du passé, mais lorsque Maria reprit enfin la parole, il comprit que c'était bien la réalité.

Maria : Mon client de l'aide juridictionnelle hier, c'était Michael. Si tu savais le choc que j'ai eu en le revoyant, Jesse, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. J'ai voulu fuir, j'avais conscience du danger, mais il a trouvé mon adresse et il est venu chez moi hier.

Jesse : Et alors ?

Maria : A ton avis ? ... Bien sûr que j'ai craqué, je pensais avoir tourner la page de cette histoire mais lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras, lorsque ses yeux se sont posés sur moi, j'ai littéralement perdu la tête.

Jesse : Que vas tu faire maintenant ?

Maria : Ne plus le revoir, faire tout pour l'oublier. J'ai déserté mon appartement ce matin alors qu'il dormait encore, je lui ai juste laissé une lettre d'adieu, j'ai peur d'y retourner seule et qu'il soit encore là, et que je ne puisse pas lui résister et ...

Elle s'effondra de nouveau dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi vulnérable, aussi perdue. Elle lui rappelait étrangement la jeune fille qui l'avait rejoint des années plus tôt, à fleur de peau, à la limite de la rupture. Il décida alors de prendre les choses en mains.

Jesse : Maria, tu ne vas pas travailler aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas en état de le faire. Je vais téléphoner à Lucia pour lui dire que tu passes la journée à la maison. Ne protestes pas : tu ne dois pas rester seule ou que tu te morfondes ici. Ce soir, je te raccompagnerai chez toi et je resterai au loft pour veiller à ton bien être.

Maria : Mais Lucia ...

Jesse : Elle connaît notre histoire et elle comprendra.

Il appela donc sa femme et lui expliqua en quelques mots les raisons qui le poussaient à envoyer leur amie chez eux, puis commanda un taxi pour emmener Maria. Il l'accompagna jusque sur le trottoir devant leur bureau et se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Jesse : Ils sont tous à Boston.

Maria posa sur lui son regard plein de tristesse.

Maria : Oui, elle est là aussi, Jesse.

Elle vit ses yeux se voiler de mélancolie et commença à regretter amèrement de s'être laisser aller à des confidences.

Maria : Ca va aller ?

Jesse : Oui, ma grande, elle est le passé maintenant et mon présent s'appelle Lucia.

Il lui ouvrit alors la porte du taxi dans lequel elle s'engouffra.

Michael : L'avocate qui m'a défendu hier, c'était Maria.

Maria, ce prénom venait de claquer aux oreilles de Liz. Combien de fois avait elle penser à celle qui avait été pendant des années sa meilleure amie et qu'ils avaient finalement laissé derrière eux ? Pourquoi le destin était il si farceur parfois ? Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par le bruit des sanglots de Michael. Elle fut surprise de le voir ainsi craquer, lui qui n'avait jamais voulu laisser transparaître de la perte de son amour. Même chacun d'eux avait toujours su que l'absence de leur amie avait été une blessure ouverte pour lui, ils avaient fin par penser qu'il avait définitivement tourné la page de cet amour de jeunesse. Alex regarda sa mère puis de nouveau son oncle, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Liz : Alex, veux tu aller dans la chambre, s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je parle seule avec Michael.

Alex : Mais maman ...

Liz : Pas de discussion, jeune homme. En plus, tes jouets sont là bas. Mais prend garde à ne pas réveiller ton père.

Alex : Bon d'accord.

Il quitta la pièce en soupirant et en traînant les pieds. Liz s'assit alors à côté de Michael et lui prit doucement la main.

Liz : Racontes moi, parles moi, expliques moi.

Michael tourna vers elle des yeux plein de désespoir, tentant d'articuler une réponse, mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Liz lui caressait doucement le bras, comme elle le faisait avec son fils pour le calmer lorsque ce dernier avait un gros chagrin. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit qu'il commençait à se détendre.

Michael : Max t'a expliqué que je me suis retrouvé en prison ? Et bien, mon avocate n'était autre que Maria. Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai revu, un grand feu a envahi mon coeur, mon corps, mon âme. J'étais de nouveau vivant, tu comprends Liz, comme si toutes ces dernières années n'avaient été qu'un long sommeil. Elle a tenté de me repousser, mais je ne voulais pas laisser passer cette nouvelle chance. Alors j'ai cherché son adresse et je suis allée chez elle. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, une seule chose comptait : la revoir.

Liz : Et alors, que s'est il passé ?

Michael : Je lui ai fait du mal, tu sais. Je veux dire le fait de l'obliger à me quitter lors de notre fuite lui à briser le coeur. Au départ, elle refusait de me parler, et même que j'entre dans son appartement. Mais tu me connais ...

Liz : Oui, je sais, l'ouragan Guérin ...

Michael : J'ai fini par être avec elle dans son loft, je voulais tenter de tout lui expliquer. Elle pleurait et chacune de ses larmes était comme un coup en pleine figure. Et puis les choses ont dérapé.

Liz : Dérapé comment ?

Michael : A ton avis ... toujours est il que cette nuit a été magique, particulière, irréelle. J'étais bien, comme rarement dans ma vie. J'ai réalisé que chaque fois que j'ai été heureux, c'était quand elle était avec moi, que sinon j'étais incomplet.

Liz : Tu lui as dit tout cela ?

Michael : Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul et j'ai trouvé ça ...

Il lui tendit la lettre que Maria lui avait écrite. Elle la parcourut en silence, puis se tourna vers lui.

Liz : Et tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

Michael : Je vais partir.

Une voix : Quoi ??

Ils se retournèrent et virent alors Isabel qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce. Absorbés dans leur conversation, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

Isabel : C'est quoi cette histoire Michael ?

Michael : Je vais partir, c'est tout, changer de vie.

Isabel : Mais nous sommes ta famille.

Michael : Justement, je crois qu'il est temps que je m'éloignes du cocon.

Isabel : Tu ne peux pas faire cela, tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner, cette décision ne t'appartient pas.

Max : Arrêtes Isabel ...

Michael : Bon, voilà, maintenant tout le monde est au courant !!

Max : C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Michael ?

Michael : Ecoutes Max, j'étouffe. Je n'en peux plus de cette existence, les deux petits couples et le solitaire. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout cela, de ne plus avoir constamment sous les yeux votre bonheur à tous, alors que moi ...

Max : Et tu iras où ?

Michael : Je ne sais pas encore, loin sans doute. Assez loin en tout cas pour ne pas être tenter de la retrouver. Ma décision est prise, je pars aujourd'hui.


	11. CHAP 10 : Colère

Maria avait passé la journée chez Jesse et Lucia. Cette dernière avait véritablement été adorable, elle avait été aux petits soins, lui apportant du thé ou encore des biscuits, la recouvrant d'une couverture lorsqu'elle s'était assoupie, sans jamais lui poser de questions. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant leur porte, les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle l'avait seulement prise dans ses bras et conduite doucement à l'intérieur.

En attendant le retour de Jesse, elle jouait maintenant avec la petite Anna, les risettes de sa filleule lui arrachaient de timides sourires. Quand Lucia rentra dans la pièce, elle se retourna vers elle.

Maria : Je vais dire à Jesse de rester avec toi ce soir. Je peux me débrouiller seule, tu sais ...

Lucia : Il n'en est pas question, Maria, et puis au moins j'aurai et la petite et le lit pour moi seule, cela me changera.

Maria : Tu est vraiment sûre ?

Lucia : Oui.

Maria hocha la tête, rassurée. Elle reporta alors toute son attention sur Anna qui s'était mise à faire des bulles et des « areuh » tonitruants. Elle était tellement absorbée dans la contemplation de la fillette qu'elle n'entendit pas Jesse entrer. Ce dernier s'approcha de sa compagne, l'embrassa puis murmura à son oreille.

Jesse : Comment va t'elle ?

Lucia : Pas très fort. Elle a beaucoup pleuré et je n'ai pas voulu la brusquer en lui posant des questions.

Jesse : Laisse, je vais m'occuper d'elle ... tu veux bien ?

Lucia : Bien sûr, mon amour, c'est notre amie et elle a besoin de toi.

Jesse : Eh, Maria ?

Maria : Ah, tu es là, je n'avais pas vu ...

Jesse : C'est normal, tu es en admiration devant ma petite merveille.

Il prit doucement sa fille dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser léger sur sa tête.

Jesse : Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi.

Elle n'avait rien dit alors qu'ils étaient dans la voiture. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez elle, elle s'effondra dans l'un des canapés.

Jesse : Je vais te chercher un verre.

Maria : Chardonnay ... dans le réfrigérateur.

Jesse : Je t'amènes ça tout de suite.

Il revint tenant deux verres, et lui en tendit un qu'elle saisit prestement et porta directement à ses lèvres. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

Jesse : Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Maria : Que pourrait on en dire de plus à ton avis ?

Jesse : Je ne sais pas, ce que tu vas faire maintenant ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car la porte venait de s'ouvrir violemment suivi par un hurlement.

Isabel avait à peine franchi la porte du loft de Maria qu'elle se mit à crier.

Isabel : Il est parti à cause de toi !!

Maria se leva précipitamment du canapé, se retrouvant face à ce visage du passé rouge de colère.

Maria : Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ? Et qui t'as permis d'entrer ?

Elles étaient maintenant debout l'une devant l'autre, s'affrontant du regard, et furent tirer de ce duel par un raclement de gorge.

Kyle : Bel, tu devrais te calmer, cela ne sert à rien. On se croirait dans une réunion d'anciens élèves, là. Salut Maria et tiens ... Jesse.

Isabel tourna précipitamment la tête vers l'homme assis sur le canapé, et comprenant qu'il s'agissait de celui qui restait son époux, se trouva totalement décontenancée. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais les mots refusaient de sortir. Ce fut finalement lui qui prit la parole.

Jesse : Isabel, ça fait longtemps. Tu as l'air en forme.

Isabel : Toi aussi, Jesse, toi aussi.

Jesse : Je crois que plutôt que parler de ...euh du départ de ton ami, il vaudrait mieux qu'on prenne un moment pour discuter de notre situation.

Isabel : Que veux tu dire ?

Jesse : Voyons, Iz, ne te fais pas plus idiote que tu n'es ... Kyle, ça ne te dérange pas ??

Kyle : Faites, faites ...

Maria n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite toute cette conversation. Les mots d'Isabel tournaient dans sa tête « Il est parti à cause de toi , il est parti, parti ... ». Son regard perdu se posa sur l'encadrement de la porte, elle surprit tout à coup deux prunelles azur qui la dévisageaient. Intriguée, elle s'approcha et découvrit un petit garçon qui la scrutait.

Maria : Mais tu es qui toi ?

Alex : Moi, c'est Alex. Dis, c'est vrai que tonton Mickey est parti à cause de toi ?

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit, cette voix douce et tendre qui lui avait manqué pendant tant d'années.

Liz : Voyons, mon ange, tu sais bien que tonton Mickey n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Elle se tourna son regard et vit apparaître au bout du couloir Liz, tendrement tenue par l'épaule par Max. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et quand son amie arriva à sa hauteur, elle fondit dans ses bras.

Liz : Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ...

Elles pleuraient maintenant toutes les deux mais furent interrompu par la voix de Max.

Max : Et moi on ne m'embrasse pas ?

Maria sauta aussi dans ses bras et l'étreignit un long moment. Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, elle vit Liz qui tenait dans ses bras le petit Alex qui semblait tout à coup intimidé par sa présence.

Liz : C'est notre fils, Alex.

Maria : Bonjour toi ... je peux te faire un bisou.

Le garçon lui sourit et elle déposa un baiser sur ses deux joues.

Maria : Entrez, je crois que nous devons prendre le temps de parler.

Ils rentrèrent donc dans le loft où les attendait Kyle qui s'était confortablement installé dans un des canapés. Après avoir installé Alex dans son bureau avec tout ce qui fallait pour pouvoir dessiner, elle rejoignit toute la petite troupe dans le salon.


	12. CHAP 11 : Retrouvailles

Ils étaient tous assis sur les canapés et un silence pesant s'était installé. Leurs regards se croisaient mais aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à lancer cette discussion qu'ils savaient pourtant inévitable. Ce fut finalement le retour d'Isabel et de Jesse, partis dans sa chambre afin d'avoir une explication, qui mit fin à ce moment pesant.

Isabel : Bon, si on reprenait du début ? Maria, je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Maria : Merci, Iz, moi aussi une fois le choc passé de ton arrivée tonitruante.

Le petit groupe se mit alors à rire, et l'atmosphère se détendit d'un seul coup.

Maria : Je suis une hôtesse détestable, je ne vous ai même pas proposé à boire ... Une petite coupe de champagne pour fêter nos retrouvailles ?

Kyle : En voilà une bonne idée.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, attrapa une bouteille dans les casiers à vin, six coupes dans le placard puis vint les rejoindre. Elle tendit tout naturellement le champagne à Jesse qui s'empressa de le déboucher et de remplir les verres.

Maria : A nous.

Puis elle reposa le verre et décida d'ouvrir les hostilités.

Maria : Bien, comme vous le voyez, j'ai plutôt bien réussi dans la vie. Je le dois en grande partie à Jesse qui a toujours été là pour moi depuis votre départ. Ce n'est pas un reproche, vous savez, c'est un fait c'est tout.

Liz : Ton métier te plaît au moins ?

Maria : C'est devenu mon moteur, il illumine mes journées. Défendre les gens, leur permettre de faire valoir leur droit, c'est une bouffée d'oxygène, c'est se sentir vivant.

Liz sourit tristement : elle aurait voulu lui demander où était la passion dans tout cela, ce sentiment dont débordait son amie étant plus jeune. Mais il était trop tôt, ce genre de confidence, elle le savait, ne viendrait que plus tard, lorsque la confiance entre elles aurait repris le dessus sur les mois d'absence.

Maria : Bon, et vous alors ?

Liz : Tu as croisé la lumière de notre vie à Max et à moi. Alex est mon soleil, il a donné un sens à ma vie toute entière.

Un soupir s'entendit alors.

Jesse : Comme je te comprend ...

Liz : Parce que toi ...

Jesse : Ma fille a cinq mois, et chaque seconde auprès d'elle est du bonheur à l'état pur.

Maria : D'ailleurs, regardez, j'ai une photo de ma petite filleule adorée.

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et saisit un cadre qu'elle tendit à Liz. Cette dernière regarda avec tendresse le magnifique bébé puis fait passer le cadre à ses compagnons.

Maria : Mais et vous, racontez nous un peu ce qui s'est passé après votre départ.

Ce fut Max qui prit la parole afin de leur expliquer leur parcours ces dernières années. Il n'omit rien, de leur moment de joie intense, tel que son mariage avec Liz, aux difficultés rencontrées a pour survivre au quotidien alors que la fuite était lors seule refuge. Quand il eut fini son récit, des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de Maria, mais aussi de ceux de Jesse. S'ils avaient souffert tous les deux d'être laissés au bord du chemin, ils ne pouvaient que constater que leurs vies avaient finalement été beaucoup plus calmes et douces que s'ils avaient fait parti de l'aventure. Ce fut d'ailleurs Maria qui décida de réagir au récit qui venait d'être fait.

Maria : Pourquoi ne vous posez vous pas un peu ?

Max : Tu n'y penses pas, c'est trop dangereux. Les agents de l'unité spéciale ...

Maria : Mais enfin, l'unité spéciale a été dissoute depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Isabel : Quoi ??

Maria : Ils vous ont cherché pendant quelques temps, ont surveillé vos proches, mais face au manque de résultat, le gouvernement a mis fin à leur activité.

Kyle : Mais comment tu le sais ?

Maria : Ton père.

Kyle : Comment va t'il ?

Maria : Bien, cher frangin.

Kyle : Quoi ??

Maria : Et oui, ton cher papa a fini par convaincre mon hippie de mère de l'épouser. Et ... la famille compte désormais un membre de plus.

Kyle : Ils nous ont pas fait ça quand même ?

Maria : Bien sûr que si. Tu croyais vraiment qu'ils se sont mariés seulement pour se tenir compagnie lors de leurs vieux jours. D'ailleurs, tu veux voir des photos de notre petit frère Ben ?

Maria se leva et se dirigea vers un tiroir d'où elle sortit un album photo qu'elle remit à Kyle. Il put ainsi voir son père radieux au bras d'Amy, ainsi qu'un bébé que ce dernier tenait fièrement. Plus loin, se trouvaient des photos d'un garçon blond aux grands yeux verts, les mêmes que ceux de Maria, dont la moitié du visage était barbouillée de chocolat.

Kyle : Ils sont donc heureux ,

Maria : Bien sûr, même si ils se chamaillent régulièrement. Mais tu sais bien que c'est ce qui fait leur charme.

Ils rirent de nouveau tous ensemble, heureux de pouvoir enfin échanger. Les nouvelles que venaient de leur apprendre Maria leur redonnaient l'espoir de mener, enfin, une existence normale. Ils continuèrent à discuter une bonne partie de la nuit, installant Alex qui avait finir par s'endormir dans le bureau sur un matelas prévu à l'origine pour Ben lors de ses visites à Boston, et finir malgré tout par s'assoupir aux premières lueurs de l'aube.


	13. CHAP 12 : Exister à nouveau

Depuis cette soirée, ils ne s'étaient plus perdus de vue. Max et Liz avaient décidé de se fixer à Boston, Maria et Jesse les ayant assuré de leur soutien pour pouvoir enfin s'établir durablement. Kyle et Isabel avaient préféré s'installer dans une ville plus petite, mais ne désirant pas trop s'éloigner, ils avaient finalement opté pour Salem. Tout ce petit monde se voyait de manière régulière, à croire que les années passées n'avaient été qu'une parenthèse dans le fil de leurs relations. Seul Michael manquait à l'appel, il semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la terre.

Après tous ces événements, Maria avait eu une longue discussion avec Josh concernant leur relation, lui indiquant qu'elle le considérait plus comme un ami que comme une aventure amoureuse à part entière. Le jeune homme avait difficilement accusé le coup, mais il connaissait bien Maria, et savait que cette dernière avait seulement cherché à être honnête avec lui. Ils conservèrent donc des liens cordiaux, et lorsque Liz s'engagea dans la carrière d'écrivain de livres pour enfants, c'est tout naturellement que Josh devint son éditeur. Désormais « les histoires de tante Lizzie » se vendaient comme des petits pains, et ce malgré la discrétion de son auteur qui refusait tout interview. Max avait quand à lui cherché une voie en adéquation avec sa volonté d'aider les autres : il était désormais permanent dans une association qui prenait en charge les jeunes mineurs retrouvés errant dans les rues de Boston. Il usait de toute son écoute et de sa compréhension pour leur permettre de retrouver le fil d'une existence normale et leur offrir un avenir. Dans la ville de Salem, Kyle avait saisi l'opportunité de reprendre le garage lorsque son propriétaire était parti à la retraite et s'était spécialisé dans la remise en état de voitures de collection, s'établissant une solide réputation dans le milieu des collectionneurs qui le qualifiaient de magicien. Isabel, quand à elle, avait tenté sa chance dans le domaine de la beauté. Son sens de l'esthétique et de la couleur en avait fait une référence dans le petit monde des femmes soucieuses de leur apparence, et sa carrière s'était construite sur le mode du bouche à oreille. Elle avait cependant récemment décidé de prendre une pause, puisqu'elle attendait son premier enfant.

Et Maria dans tout cela ?

Cette dernière avait repris le fil de ses activités au cabinet, et sa vie semblait avoir retrouvé le chemin qui avait précédé la réapparition de ses amis. Mais c'était en apparence seulement : Jesse s'en rendait bien compte lors de leurs rencontres quotidiennes. Elle gardait au fond des yeux cette mélancolie, et son rire ne résonnait plus comme avant. Dans chacun des ses discours, on sentait une sorte de résignation. Même si son travail ne s'en ressentait pas, il savait que la lassitude s'était installée au fond d'elle, et qu'il faudrait un long cheminement pour retrouver une Maria de nouveau pleinement heureuse. Ce matin, il avait décidé de donner un coup de pouce au destin, et avait longuement cherché ce qui pouvait redonner le sourire à son amie.

Jesse : Ma grande, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Maria : Je t'écoutes, tu sais bien que pour te faire plaisir ...

Jesse : Attends quand même avant d'accepter. Voilà, il s'agit d'une action en deux rounds : un me concerne, l'autre t'est destiné.

Elle haussa le sourcil, signe de son incompréhension.

Jesse : J'ai pris une grande décision : il est tant que j'aille de l'avant donc ... je voudrais que tu t'occupes de la procédure de divorce entre Isabel et moi.

Maria : Pardon ??

Jesse : Ne t'en fais pas, nous en avons déjà discuté avec Iz, et nous sommes tombés d'accord tous les deux. Ayant chacun refait notre vie, il nous semble inutile de conserver encore ce lien.

Maria : D'accord, mais comment allons nous procéder ?

Jesse : Tu te doutes bien que je ne souhaite pas une procédure classique. Nous allons invoqué l'abandon de la vie conjugale depuis des années et l'incapacité de retrouver mon épouse.

Maria : Oui, je vois mieux ... cela me semble faisable. Et c'est quoi le round me concernant ?

Jesse : Et bien, une fois la procédure achevée, tu prends des vacances.

Maria : Ne me fais pas ça, Jesse. Des vacances, t'en as pas d'autres des idées lumineuses comme cela ? Tu veux quoi ? Que j'aille me morfondre sur une plage de Californie ?

Jesse : En fait, je pensais à quelque chose de plus exotique ... Je t'offre cela !

En même temps qu'il avait prononcé ces derniers mots, il avait sorti de sa poche un billet d'avion qu'il tendit à son amie.

Jesse : Ne refuses pas, c'est mon cadeau pour te remercier de m'aider sur ce coup là.

Maria : Maître Ramirez, ne chercherais tu pas à me prendre par les sentiments ?

Jesse : mais tout à fait, maître DeLuca. Allez, regardes ...

Maria ouvrit la pochette et son sourire devint éclatant lorsqu'elle découvrit la destination.

Maria : La Jamaïque !! Mais Jesse, comment tu ...

Jesse : Comment je sais que c'est ton rêve depuis tes quinze ans ? C'est la petite souris qui me l'a dit ...

Maria : Elle ne s'appellerait pas Liz, ta petite souris ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Jesse semblait ravie de voir enfin une lueur de joie dans les yeux émeraude de cette magnifique femme qui avait été son soutien pendant des années. Il considérait que c'était à lui de lui permettre de tourner enfin la page des années difficiles, car elle aussi avait droit au bonheur.


	14. Epilogue

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, je suis arrivée à la fin de cette fanfiction, qui reste ouverte pour l'imaginaire de chacun.

Je remercie les personnes qui l'ont lu, celles qui m'ont laissé de très gentilles reviews.

Merci et à très vite.

Kiria

* * *

La Jamaïque ... Le soleil sur sa peau, le bruit des vagues, le sable entre ses orteils ... Pas tout à fait le Paradis, quoiqu'à bien y regarder... Maria souriait : elle était divinement bien, installée ainsi sur la plage, ne pensant à rien, portée par le plaisir du moment. Qui aurait pu croire que la plus acharnée des avocates de Boston puisse apprécier autant le farniente ? Elle se dit soudain qu'un délicieux cocktail de fruits compléterait de manière parfaite son bien être et se dirigea vers le bar installé quelques mètres plus loin sur la plage. S'installant au comptoir, elle aperçut soudain accrochée au dessus des bouteilles une toile. Intriguée, elle se laissa emporter par la contemplation de cette oeuvre mais fut soudain tirer de sa rêverie par un raclement de gorge.

Le serveur : Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

Maria : Euh ... oui, je voudrais un cocktail exotique ... voyons, un « Prince Charming » ce sera parfait.

Le serveur : je vous le prépare tout de suite.

Maria : Dites moi, qui a peint cette toile ?

Le serveur : Je vois bien qu'elle vous intrigue, elle fait souvent cet effet. C'est mon patron, il sera là ce soir si vous souhaitez rencontrer « l'artiste ».

Le ton était ironique, mais elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, tout son être était concentré sur ce tableau qui semblait lui transpercer l'âme. Il fallait qu'elle rencontre celui qui l'avait créé car elle avait le sentiment que ce simple événement allait changer sa vie à tout jamais.

_Journal de Maria DeLuca_

_Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que je porterai sur le papier ma vie, j'aurai sans doute éclater de rire. Je vois déjà le sourire ironique de Liz dont j'ai tant de fois critiqué l'obsession de mettre sur papier ses états d'âme. Mais, aujourd'hui, je veux que tu saches mon bébé d'où tu viens. _

_Tu bouges dans mon ventre, et cette sensation me fait prendre conscience du chemin que j'ai parcouru depuis toutes ces années. Sache d'abord une chose : il faut toujours croire en l'amour. S'il est vrai et sincère, il ne peut que triompher._

_Tu es le fruit d'un amour si fort qu'il a su traversé tous les aléas de la vie. Et voilà, jeune James Guérin, comment tout cela à commencer par une belle journée à Roswell ..._


End file.
